


Ch.16

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [17]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Ch.16

1

客房服务来送早餐的时候吴世勋正在洗澡，不得已，边伯贤只好把假发重新戴回头上，披着浴袍去开门，接过一大车豪华的餐点，在侍者90度鞠躬下关上门

把车推进房间，在床边坐了一会儿，吴世勋才从浴室里赤着脚走出来

“刚才谁啊？”

“...客房服务。”

对方全身只裹着一条毛巾，头发还滴着水，边伯贤忽然发现这孩子似乎没有吹头发的习惯，每次见他都像刚从水里捞上来似的

“哥就这样去应门？”

“什么？”

吴世勋指指自己的锁骨处，边伯贤转头看向床头的镜子，从他指的地方看见深红色的吻痕和半个牙印从浴袍领口露出来

“...”

边伯贤面无表情的转回来，在吴世勋的注视下起身往餐车抓了一颗奶油餐包放进嘴里啃。也不知是好事坏事，边伯贤现在已经不会为了这种事惊慌失措，比起吻痕，他现在更担心一会儿出去要穿什么，那套女装已经被弄得乱七八糟没法儿穿，他的原本衣服又被吴世勋扔进垃圾桶了

小Beta似乎觉得他的反应很有趣，小跑过来从后面环住他的腰，凑过去舔掉他嘴角的面包屑，被边伯贤用力挣脱，“放开...不要这样。”

“为什么？”

“不为什、啊！吴世勋！”

“离退房还有时间，”大手从腰爬上胸口去按压乳|尖，然后轻轻揉着，“肿了？有破皮吗？”

“你要问几、几次呜！好痛...”

浴袍是偏粗颗粒的毛巾布，蹭过受伤的地方带来一阵尖锐的刺痛，Omega可怜的哼叫着，指甲浅浅刺进精壮的手臂，吴世勋见状一愣

“...对不起。”

把人半搂半拉带到餐桌旁坐下，吴世勋跪下来亲吻他的膝盖，往一旁餐车的最底层摸出一个蓝色小罐子拧开，“我帮你擦药。”

“不、呃，我自己来...”

吴世勋不理他，迳自解开浴袍绑带把衣服褪下来露出胸口，用食指沾了药膏抹在手心搓揉加温，然后抹在那个红肿的地方

“啊、嘶...轻点...”

伤口刚碰到药膏时有些刺痛，边伯贤噘嘴轻踢他一脚抱怨着

“轻点重点都会痛，忍着点。”

吴世勋平淡的回答，却还是尽可能放柔了动作。药效发挥后，一阵暖意从那里扩散开来，再加上手指非常温柔的按摩，也就渐渐变得舒服起来

“还痛吗？”

边伯贤摇摇头，半眯着眼打了个呵欠，像只犯了贪睡劲儿的小狗，吴世勋抬头见他这样子忍不住笑出来

“好了没啊...”

“快了，喏、哥把脚抬起来。”

“喔...”

愣愣的看着吴世勋动作，直到内|裤被脱下来边伯贤才大梦初醒般踢着腿挣扎，“呀！你干什么！”

“擦药啊。”吴世勋把头埋进双腿间朝那儿吹气，很有趣似的抚摸那片起了鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤，“瞧瞧，哥这里都肿了。”

边伯贤脸上一红，“那还不是、不是你——”

“是啊，昨晚和我玩得那么猛，折腾了一晚上不肿也难...瞧，都这么红了。”

“你别——唔、哇？”

手指挖了一坨白色药膏，缓缓靠近那个地方，刚碰到红肿的边缘穴口便紧张的收缩，竟阴差阳错的把药膏给吞了进去。吴世勋顿了下，抬头，笑得一脸狡黠

“哥别急啊，我这不是要涂了吗。”

“闭、闭嘴！”

“诶咦，明明是你自己急着把药膏吃进去的怎么能凶我呢。”

边伯贤脸红的简直像火烧一样，他错了，自己大概一辈子也没办法适应吴世勋这种大叔似的冷不丁开黄腔的行为

药膏卡在入口黏腻的感觉不是太好，他难受地想合拢腿，却也把吴世勋的手夹得更紧。吴世勋耐心掰开两条细长的腿，整个人卡进腿间戳刺狭窄的口，那里已经有些湿润了，很轻易便能进入，吴世勋转动手指把药从里面勾出来，在穴口周围抹匀

知道他在上药，但许是昨晚做得过头，手指每动一次身体就很有感觉，边伯贤把脸埋进手心，好像这样就能假装下面一直流水这件事没有发生。小Beta抬眼瞧他，另一只空着的手忽然摸上他的肚子

边伯贤抖了一下，“干什么...”

“哥又瘦了。”

吴世勋叹了口气，视线漫不经心的扫过边伯贤的表情，“这么瘦的身体...好难想像哥怀孕的样子。”

“呃...什么...？”

足足过了一分钟边伯贤还没反应过来对方在说什么，吴世勋却自顾自的劈里啪啦说个不停，“怀孕的话，这里会撑起来吧？感觉好可怕...不是我说，哥你得吃胖一点才行，要是撑破了可怎么得——”

“吴世勋！你他妈的在胡说什么！我怎、怎么可能怀、怀孕啊！”

“哥是Omega啊？为什么不可能怀孕？”

吴世勋耸耸肩，抓过他的脚踝朝自己拉近，整个人变成几乎是躺在椅子上的姿势后又顶进一根手指，三只手指在里面按压，还不时把穴口撑开引得边伯贤仰头呻吟

“啊——笨、不要撑...开...你、混帐...”

“我昨天射进去三次呢，哥还觉得不够吗？”奶唧唧的嗓子贴在边伯贤耳边念叨，惹得Omega敏感的缩起脖子，“不然，我们现在再多来几次？”

“不！放开——”

“真的？都这么湿了真的要我放开？”

吴世勋故意用力抽插几下手指，弄出咕啾咕啾的水声，“哥昨晚在我身下有多享受...要不要帮你回忆一下？”

“啊、咿呀！不行...不要...不要再...”

后面好热，身体像要融化了。边伯贤恍惚的摇着头，脑子里浮现昨晚的情景，身体被充满的感觉太过满涨而冲击，吴世勋的性器进入自己时的画面和怀孕两个字重叠在一起，反胃的想吐、又舒爽的近乎昏厥，腰部一阵钝痛，边伯贤只能死死咬住手掌压抑快要脱口而出的吟叫

这时，一阵刺耳的铃声回荡在房间里

是边伯贤的手机

两人同时回头，边伯贤刚张嘴，吴世勋已经伸手拿了手机，瞧了他一眼，滑开接听的图示之后把手机放在他的肚子上

“吴世——！”

吴世勋对他比出噤声的手势，点开了扩音

“喂～伯贤呐？”

是金钟大，边伯贤微微松了口气，用眼神警告吴世勋别乱来便赶紧回话，“找我干什么？”

“喔，那个～ 你什么时候回来呀，经纪人哥要跟我们讨论下CBX之后的排程，珉锡哥说你在比较好～”

“啊、喔，我最慢今天晚上回去吧。”

金钟大的声音懒懒的，似乎是刚起床不久，“不用急啦，我只是问一下...呀、你干嘛呢——”

“谁啊？伯贤吗？也让我听听啊——”

听到朴灿烈的声音，边伯贤倏地浑身一震，身体紧绷着连带后面也缩紧了下，吴世勋感觉手指一麻，眉头皱了皱之后忽然笑了出来，边伯贤慌张的想去捂他的嘴，电话那头却在这时又传来声音

“呦，伯贤！回老家好玩吗？”

“啊？喔、嗯，还、还好啦...”边伯贤支支吾吾的小声说着

“什么嘛，难得回家一趟得好好玩啊。喔对了，记得带点好吃的回来！”

“我、我们家这儿哪有什么好吃的...”

“之前你买回来那个圆形的小饼干就挺好吃的，再买点回来嘛，世勋也说喜欢吃呢。”

“你说什么饼——啊！”

后穴埋着的手指忽然猛地拔出来，边伯贤毫无防备的发出惊叫，又赶紧捂住嘴，狠狠瞪了吴世勋一眼。不知情的朴灿烈在电话那头担心的嚷嚷着

“喂？喂？伯贤你怎么了？”

“没、我没事！”边伯贤涨红了脸，赶紧把手机拿起来回答，“没什么事的话我要先、先挂电话了...”

朴灿烈听了立马不满地嘟囔，“没事不能聊个天吗，怎么这么冷淡呢你？”

边伯贤心想冷淡你妹，他现在几乎浑身赤裸，后面湿淋淋的躺在椅子上通电话就已经快羞死了，还跟他计较冷淡不冷淡的问题？边伯贤简直要晕过去了

这时，吴世勋不知道什么时候去了趟浴室又回来了，手里拿着一个淡绿色的椭圆形小球。边伯贤不知道那是什么，但还是本能的往后退了退，只不过他躺在椅子上根本退不了，吴世勋面无表情的跪在他面前按住他的股瓣，伸舌舔了下小球后毫不留情的往穴口塞进去

“——！”

边伯贤不敢置信的望着吴世勋，没想到这还没完，吴世勋把手伸进口袋摸索了一阵，体内的小球立刻震动起来，边伯贤瞬间崩溃地弹起腰，牙齿像要咬出血般用力咬住艳红的舌尖才勉强忍住声音，但吴世勋还不放过他，小球的震动一下子变得非常强烈，甚至能隐隐听见震动的马达声

边伯贤几乎要拿不住手机，小球在里面震动得非常快，一下一下狠狠撞在肉壁上带来阵阵酥麻的快感，朴灿烈的电子音还在耳边叨叨絮絮，却一个字也听不懂，理智正和欲望拉扯，边伯贤好想套弄从刚才就兴奋起来的部位，但在这种状态下他不敢，也做不到

意识混混沌沌的，不知道什么时候，吴世勋伸手握住了他的性器上下套弄起来，边伯贤想阻止，却只能无力的搭着他的手，看上去反而像在引导他抚摸自己，十几下快速的撸动之后，边伯贤死死握着手机直到关节泛白，咬着吴世勋卡进他嘴里的手掌全部喷发出来

高潮过后的边伯贤眼神茫然，颤着身体粗喘着，吴世勋从他手里抽走手机放在餐桌上，画面上显示两则朴灿烈问怎么突然挂电话的讯息，他关掉荧幕，弯下身用手指撑开穴口，小球被拔出来时发出小小的啵一声，流出的液体弄湿了一小块地毯

“哥？”吴世勋唤了声

许久，边伯贤终于回神似的摇摇晃晃的站起来，和吴世勋对视

然后

用尽全身的力气打了他一巴掌

2

“你一定是我这辈子认识过

最差劲的人。”

*

最近队上气氛异常紧张

因为巡回日期逼近，练习量加大了好几倍是一回事，金珉锡准备独立、都暻秀的发情期将至，金钟大和金钟仁活像躁郁症发作又是一回事，但这些都没有比边伯贤回了一趟老家便一副要和吴世勋断绝关系的样子来得要严重

要说这两人也是奇怪，说他们吵架，那天晚上一前一后进了宿舍，除了吴世勋脸上挂着一小片红，看上去倒也没发生什么事；但若说没吵，不管去练习室、工作还是出门吃饭，边伯贤是能离吴世勋多远就离多远，偶尔视线不小心对上就立马拉长了脸把头撇开

昨天录影的时候也是，要不是还记得职业道德四个字，边伯贤或许会直接把贴着他名字纸条的那张椅子从吴世勋旁边搬开扔出去

边伯贤算是队上脾气好的，就算偶尔胡闹得凶，却也没有真正对谁板着脸生气过，如今忽然和小忙内闹上这么一出把所有人都吓了跳。金俊勉身为一家之小队长，自然不能不管，晚上进了房间想来个深度对谈，都暻秀灶上煮拉面的水都还没开呢就被赶出了来，摔门的声音震天响，吼得整层楼的人都听见了

“别跟我提那小子！无耻！混蛋！神经病！无耻！！！”

无耻说重复了啊，看来是真气傻了。金钟大好笑的看着金俊勉灰溜溜的从楼上下来坐在餐桌怀疑人生，撇头瞧见了吴世勋，便歪着身体和对方咬耳朵

“我说，你是开车碾了梦龙的腿还是怎么着？伯贤这回可气得不轻啊。”

“...”

吴世勋笑而不答，拿了块饼干堵上哥哥的猫嘴。金钟大叼着饼干也没有追问，反正他也不是真的想追问到底，左不过到时候金俊勉去拜托大哥出手帮忙，他的珉锡哥又得打发自己来和小忙内套话，提早问起来等而已

不过嘛...像是想起好玩的事，金钟大半勾起笑，拿出手机拨了通电话

*

边伯贤一个人关在房间里，新买一个月不到的电竞滑鼠刚才不小心给扫到地上也完全不想去捡

自己不该对金俊勉发脾气，可一听到吴世勋的名字他就控制不住生气，心里污糟糟的乱成一团

他知道事情没有暴露，那天晚上因为心虚避开了朴灿烈，但单看他那看家犬迎接主人回家的憨傻模样就明白了。边伯贤也知道，虽然没有根据，但吴世勋一定会保守这个秘密

那个人不断侵入他的世界、还有身体，却总在破坏的界线之前打住

粗鲁一点的说，吴世勋就是个有分寸的疯子

“...”

楼下突然吵了起来，大概是谁回来了吧，金钟大的嚷嚷一如既往在噪音超标的边缘游走。边伯贤重重把自己摔在枕头上，头痛得厉害，不晓得是不是因为压力大又老因为吴世勋发脾气的缘故，最近总觉得身上浑身不舒服

脑中又浮现金珉锡的警告，边伯贤忽然气不打一处来，用手掌用力拍了下后颈的腺体，抓了手边的枕头往门口扔

“讨厌讨厌讨厌！讨厌死了！”

“哇——！什么啊？”

边伯贤听见声音抬头，朴灿烈把一袋东西紧紧抱在怀里一脸惊魂未定看着脚边的枕头，“边伯贤你干嘛呢？”

“啊...你...呃、你怎么...”

边伯贤愣愣地看着最近总关在录音室到半夜的人，“你...你怎么回来了？”

“今天没什么灵感就不写了，顺便给大家买宵夜。”朴灿烈朝他笑笑，把门阖上后绕过地上散落地东西走到床边坐下，把怀里用外套抱着的东西亮给他看，“看、炸鸡！”

“炸...”

“给你留了一包，喏、啊～”

那人不由分说戳了一块沾满酱料的炸鸡就往边伯贤嘴里送，还睁大了水亮亮的搭眼睛直盯着他，几乎能看见他脸上写着快夸奖我几个字

“好吃吗？”

边伯贤被他看得忽然有些热，拉拉衣领含糊的答道，“...烫。”

“哈哈哈，刚炸好的才好吃啊。”

朴灿烈也往嘴里塞进一块，又从口袋掏出罐装可乐打开递给边伯贤。两人安静吃了一阵，边伯贤余光瞥见Alpha不时偷瞄自己，一副想说什么的样子，还以为没被发现，忍不住用脚轻踢他一脚，“干嘛呢？”

“呃，那个...”

“如果是吴世勋事我不听。”

“哎——别这样嘛——”朴灿烈举起手里的竹签比出投降的手势，从背后黏过去靠在他肩上，“他怎么惹你生气了？嗯？”

“我不想说。”

“说嘛——”

“不说。”

朴灿烈嘟嘴哼哼道，“不说？不说我可去问吴世勋了——”

“你——！”

“愿意说啦？”

“...无赖。”边伯贤撇头哼了声

“好啦，别气了——”Alpha抓了一把头发往后梳，刚才因为浏海盖着没看清，那人没化妆的眼下挂着淡淡的黑眼圈，不知道是不是最近都没怎么睡的缘故，边伯贤把手藏到背后，忍住去抚摸那圈青色的冲动

“世勋就喜欢爱开玩笑，就算过分了点也不是成心的，我们是哥哥，要多包容他嘛。”

“开玩笑...”

边伯贤哼了一声，如果可以真想让他瞧瞧，那小孩不是成心都这样了，若是刻意自己得被弄成什么样子

“我们世勋尼啊，是忙内呢，嗯...”朴灿烈歪头思考着，好看的眉毛轻拧在一块，“以前在家就是，现在在队上又被我们所有人宠着，可是，就算有点别扭，也是接受了很多爱的善良的孩子啊——”

“...你就，这么相信吴世勋？”

“嗯？”

两人的视线突然撞在一起，朴灿烈似乎有些惊讶于边伯贤说的话，大大的眼睛眨呀眨地，边伯贤知道自己不应该再说下去，但嘴巴就是停不下来

“你就这么相信吴世勋不会说谎？因为他是忙内所以相信他善良？说到底、善良的定义究竟是什么——”

如果，如果朴灿烈知道他们通电话那天吴世勋正在对自己做什么，不，即便没有那通电话，在知道他们关系的瞬间，这个善良的Alpha会有什么反应，边伯贤想都不敢想

朴灿烈不明白，自己藏了数年的喜欢，被人拽出来，赤裸裸摊在阳光下的恐惧和难堪——当然，边伯贤希望他一辈子也不要明白，那会是他最深沉的梦魇

对边伯贤来说，朴灿烈不是天使，是一个信奉上帝的孩子，纯真、没有见过一丝黑暗；吴世勋也不是恶魔，而是伊甸园里那条蛇，他非恶，却引诱人犯罪

他实在太害怕，怕那个孩子知晓是什么黑暗，所以吴世勋毫不在意的神情和举动才会让他如此恼火

但说到底边伯贤只是在恼自己，禁不起蛇的诱惑的，没用的自己

“...伯贤。”

低沉的声线打断了他，边伯贤抬头，朴灿烈的脸笼罩在背光的黑色之中，看起来却那么清晰而温暖

“不是相信他，是爱他，因为世勋是弟弟，是我深爱的EXO，就算他说谎或做了坏事，都不会改变这一切。”

朴灿烈笑着伸手摸摸边伯贤的头，“珉锡哥、俊勉哥、Lay哥、钟大、暻秀、钟仁，还有伯贤你啊，我愿意一辈子爱你们，因为没有人会比EXO更爱EXO了，对吗？”

“...”

感受着朴灿烈的大手搓揉他的头发，边伯贤垂头不语

再次对上视线时，边伯贤眼里已经充满平静

“伯...”

“灿烈，抱歉，你可以先出去吗。我想...一个人待会儿。”

朴灿烈眨眨眼，随即露出浅浅的微笑，“好，别太晚睡。”

“嗯。”

把剩下的食物和垃圾收拾成一小包提在手上，手搭上门把的时候，边伯贤突然出声叫住了他

“...谢谢你，说的那些话。”

边伯贤仍垂着头，耳语般细小的声音轻轻说道，“谢谢你爱...我们。”

“...”

门关上了，或许最后一句话Alpha没有听见，也或许听见了不知道该说什么吧，但他仍回头对自己笑了呢。边伯贤仰头望着天花板，学着那人刚才眨眼睛的动作

深爱的EXO，还有深爱的朴灿烈

这是两个无法放在天枰上比较的东西，朴灿烈的话他懂，却不代表他做得到

但是

让他为难，边伯贤也做不到

“并不是因为你的话而选择原谅

但如果是你深爱的人，我也，愿意去爱吧”

边伯贤反覆对自己如此说着

tbc


End file.
